Goodbye
by CrazeeBabee xo
Summary: AU Watching Miley's life change from the sidelines.


Silence engulfed her

Silence engulfed her. The waves hit the shore, one by one. A seagull flew into the water, and came back up with a fish. The ocean started coming closer and closer to her feat, but she did not protest. What better way to get lost than by the ocean? A big wave came, and covered her feat completely. She heard voices from the dock, and she ducked down. She did not want to be found. She did not need to be found. She knew where she was. Another wave came crashing down, covering her whole body. As the water dripped away, she felt a cold breeze hit her body. She wished she could stay like this, forever and ever, and not have to think or worry about anything else.

He was watching her from afar. Watched as she stood, and watched as she fell to the ground, avoiding being seen by anyone. She was scared. Scared of what they would say, or what they would do. Scared that they wouldn't approve of her…of what she needed to do. The ocean breeze hit his exposed skin, and he shivered. If he could be anywhere in the world, it would be with her. But she had her own ideas. She couldn't be bothered with anything else. She was a smart girl, and very stubborn. He sighed, and turned away. She needed to be alone, and it wasn't his place to intervene. Although…he did wish he could.

Her father was looking everywhere for her. Calling her name, looking in all her favorite spots, but not even thinking to go down to the beach. Not even thinking she'd be in a place so obvious, it was hidden. He called her name a few more times before he realized she wasn't going to come. That she was choosing to be gone. He was angry. She should never have left. It was stupid and irresponsible. But he wasn't to worried. They would just find her again, like they did the last times. And she would be in for it when she got back. Yes…she most definitely would.

Her mother sat at home, staring at the wall. She was alone, waiting for her husband to tell her the news. That her baby was gone. Her eyes were wet, and she was very tired. Problem after problem occurred, and she couldn't keep track of them all. But she knew her daughter was doing the right thing. She didn't want her to have to live the same way she did. She didn't want to be in this situation. Her parents forcing her marriage had brought her here. Brought her to this dead household where no one appreciated her. Where no one cared. Her baby was the one good thing she got out of everything, and she couldn't be more proud that she left.

She laid on the beach for ten minutes after she heard the voices end. One there was silence again, she stood up. Slowly, she walked forward into the water. She was up to her knees before she stopped and stared at the never ending spread of water. A vast expanse beckoned her, and she responded by moving closer. She couldn't live the way she was living now. She couldn't go on if they were going to keep finding her, keep bringing her back to that horrible place they called home. They didn't want her. No one did. Not even the one she was supposed to marry. He was just off with some other girl anyways. He was a horrible person, just like her father. There was no question as to why her father picked him as the one she was supposed to marry. They were so similar, and she couldn't stand to live her whole life with someone just like him. Another wave splashed, and she continued forward.

He stood on the rocks that went straight out to sea. They kept going for a good mile before they stopped. He slowly walked along with her as she went deeper and deeper in. Pretty soon, the water was up to her stomach. She paused for a moment, and turned around. He held his breath, hoping that she'd turn back so he could rescue her. He needed to rescue her from the dungeon she was being held in. No one else could.

After searching, her father called them, and they promised to find her by the next day. He hung up the phone and headed straight for the pub. It was where he always went to wish his troubles away. And it worked every time. She _was _his daughter, but it wasn't as if he really cared. His daughter and wife were like carry on items on a plane. They just got in the way. He wished he didn't have them, but his wife was loaded, and she was part of the deal. She was always getting into trouble. Like she could only think of herself. It was maniacal. That's why he sent her to get married at an early age. To get her out of his hair as quickly as possible.

Her arranged fiancé sat on the couch in his hotel room. The insolent girl dared to leave him. She dared to run away right before the wedding. She was a witch. But he needed to find her. He needed to get to her. And she was in trouble. Big trouble.

She continued through the ocean until in reached her neck. _This is it. _She thought. _My shining moment. Time to say goodbye. _"Goodbye!" She shouted. The word echoed through the whole island, and she slipped under the water without a sound.

Her mother heard her. She ran out of the house just quick enough to see a figure go under…and not come back up. _That's my baby. _She thought. A few stray tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them away. She was very proud of her daughter. She did something that her mother wasn't brave enough to do. Something her mother should have done years and years ago. "I love you." She whispered, and let the wind carry it away.

He watched her slip under the water, her beautiful brown hair disappear last. She was the bravest person he knew, and he couldn't see any reason why anyone should have stopped her. So he let her go. She deserved it. She needed to be let go. So slowly but surely, he made his way back down the rocks and on to shore. He turned around once more to take in his surroundings. As the big wind blew once more, he blew a single kiss that would carry to her.

A single kiss that would unite Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas, even if they weren't meant to be. And that was alright with him.


End file.
